Pertama
by ambudaff
Summary: Ini adalah kali pertama ia menjadi guru. Pertama kali menjadi wali kelas. Untuk semua yang baru saja atau akan menerima rapor semester ini, enjoy!


**Pertama**

_Severus Snape adalah milik JK Rowling_

_Rate T, no magic here, AU tetapi masih sedikit berpijak pada canon_

_Untuk semua yang baru saja atau akan menerima rapor, enjoy!_

-o0o-

Severus Snape tak pernah lupa mengutuk dirinya sendiri setiap saat ia teringat.

Saat ia menjanjikan akan melakukan apa saja, sebagai imbalan akan keselamatan wanita yang paling dicintainya—bahkan walaupun wanita itu tak memandang sebelah mata padanya. Walaupun akhirnya wanita itu tak terselamatkan. Bahkan walau ia juga kini harus bertanggungjawab akan keselamatan anak dari wanita itu.

Apapun.

Itu jawabannya saat Kepala Sekolah Albus Dumbledore—merangkap pucuk pimpinan badan intelijen Hogwarts: Orde Phoenix—bertanya, apa yang akan diberikan sebagai imbalan atas perlindungan untuk Lily, saat itu.

Apapun.

Karenanya, Dumbledore memberinya tugas sebagai guru di sekolah yang dipimpinnya. Nampak sepele, tetapi ternyata tugas ini adalah tugas yang sangat berat.

Ia ditempatkan di kelas 9 **1)**.Tak ada tugas khusus di tahun itu, berbeda jika ditempatkan di kelas 10 atau 11 di mana anak-anak didiknya akan menempuh ujian GCSE. Guru-guru yang lebih senior darinya lah yang diberi tanggungjawab membimbing anak-anak menuju GCSE, seperti Profesor McGonagall atau Profesor Flitwick.

Ya, di depan namanya kini ada sebutan 'Profesor'. Awal-awal mengajar, ia merasa jengah juga mendengarnya.

Tak ada tugas khusus, tetapi ini saja sudah berat, menurutnya.

Mata pelajaran yang dipegangnya adalah Kimia. Kesukaannya sejak dahulu. Dan selain bertanggungjawab akan mata pelajaran itu untuk seluruh murid di sekolah ini, ia juga diberi tanggungjawab sebagai wali kelas 9.

Severus menghela napas panjang.

Menguasai Kimia, tentu saja, karena ia memang menyukainya. Menurut guru-gurunya dulu, ia sangat berbakat.

Tapi mengajarkannya pada murid-murid, ini tantangan pertama. Ia harus memindahkan pengetahuan kimianya pada murid-muridnya—yang terkadang ia bingung, terbuat dari apa sih otak mereka itu? Kok begitu sulitnya membuat mereka mengerti bahkan suatu kalimat sederhana sekalipun. Belum lagi, pelajaran yang diberikan minggu ini, biasanya tak akan bertahan lama di kepala mereka. Begitu akhir pekan menjelang, sepertinya kepala mereka dikosongkan dari semua mata pelajaran.

Tantangan berikutnya, ia juga harus bertanggungjawab bukan hanya memasukkan pengetahuan ke kepala-kepala mreka, tetapi juga hampir semua aspek kehidupan mereka! Dengan menjadi wali kelas, semua hal yang terjadi di sekolah pada anak-anak walinya, adalah tanggungjawabnya.

Kalau ada yang sakit, ia berkewajiban mengantarnya ke Hospital Wing, atau setidaknya menugaskan orang untuk itu. Begitu pula kalau terjadi kecelakaan-kecelakaan kecil di saat olahraga. Tapi, ini hanyalah hal-hal kecil.

Jika ada anak yang selalu punya nilai buruk—matapelajaran apapun—menjadi tanggungjawabnya untuk menyelidiki, apa yang sedang terjadi. Apakah mata anak itu bermasalah—perlu memakai kacamata, misalnya—sehingga ia tak bisa menerima pelajaran dengan semestinya. Atau—dan ini lebih parah—anak itu sedang memikirkan masalah tertentu sehingga tak mendengarkan pelajaran? Anak-anak 13 tahun yang mengisi kelasnya ini sedang menapak saat _labil_, begitu mereka memberi label pada diri mereka sendiri dengan bangga. Ada yang galau dengan penampilannya, jerawatnya yang tak mau hilang, ada yang selalu memikirkan berat badannya, dan sebagainya. Kesemuanya berakhir di kata 'cowok' untuk murid perempuan, dan 'cewek' untuk murid laki-laki.

Dan INI adalah hal-hal yang jauh lebih pelik.

Hari pertama ia mengajar saja, Severus sudah langsung berhadapan dengan sekian masalah anak-anak itu. Dan sebagai walikelas, sudah barang tentu ia yang harus menyelesaikannya.

Makin hari, semakin banyak masalah, semakin beragam. Menyelesaikannya tak semudah mengerjakan soal-soal kimia. Dan ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa mereka sedang bersekolah di sekolah _internat_, sekolah berasrama. Di sekolah biasa, begitu anak pulang ke rumah, lepas sudah tugas guru. Di Hogwarts ini? Selesai jam sekolah, mereka masih berada di lingkungan sekolah, mengerjakan macam-macam. Dan ini berarti, apapun bisa terjadi pada mereka, bahkan sampai waktu malam, sampai waktu tidur sekalipun.

Menjadi walikelas memang benar-benar melelahkan. Seluruh waktumu harus kaucurahkan untuk itu.

Severus menghela napas lagi.

Dan ia baru saja akan menyelesaikan tugasnya di semester pertama.

Hari ini, beberapa menit lagi, para orangtua akan berdatangan. Dan ia akan membagikan hasil pekerjaan anak-anak selama ini. Lengkap dengan semua hasil pengamatannya akan semua segi kehidupan.

Nilai-nilai pelajaran mereka sudah terangkum rapi di sehelai kertas. Berikut laporan hasil pengamatan non-akademik. Yang ini tergantung, ada yang catatannya hanya beberapa kalimat saja, ada juga yang berlembar-lembar.

Kembali Severus menghela napas.

Baru satu semester, dan ia sudah merasa kewalahan. Bagaimana dengan Profesor McGonagall yang sudah mengajar berpuluh-puluh tahun? Profesor Flitwick? Profesor Binn? Kelelahan mereka tentu akan berlipat-lipat jika dibandingkan kelelahannya.

Severus mau-tak-mau mulai bisa menghargai profesi guru.

Severus berdiri. Meraih tumpukan buku rapor—tak begitu berat, hanya 35 buku tipis sesuai jumlah siswa di kelas 9.

Yang berat adalah mengisinya.

Mengisi angka di bagian akademis, tidak begitu sulit. Untuk matapelajaran lain, semua guru menyetor daftar nilai anak-anak kelas 9 padanya. Untuk pelajaran Kimia, tinggal melihat hasil-hasil ulangan-ulangan, plus tugas-tugas, dikalikan dan dibagi rumus tertentu.

Tapi untuk hal-hal non-akademis?

_Neville cukup mampu menghadapi pelajaran di kelas, akan tetapi ia tak cukup punya kepercayaan diri—_

_Dean cukup mampu mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan sekolah, akan tetapi perhatiannya sangat mudah terbagi—_

_Harry bisa termasuk cukup berprestasi jika saja ia tak terus-terusan mencari masalah, dalam segala bidang—_

_Hermione termasuk anak yang sangat pintar, akan tetapi terkadang perilakunya membuat anak-anak sekelas menjadi minder. Akan sangat ditekankan agar ia meluangkan waktunya untuk bermain, tidak hanya mencari buku di perpustakaan—_

_Ron masih harus ditingkatkan lagi kemampuannya untuk menyerap pelajaran di kelas—_

Sepertinya perlu waktu berhari-hari—tidak, pekerjaan mengisi rapor terutama di bidang non-akademis ini memerlukan waktu _berabad-abad_! Terutama—Severus terpaksa mengakui—untuk mereka yang tidak berbakat menjadi guru seperti dia. Mengisi rapor merupakan tugas yang teramat sulit.

Sekali lagi Severus menghela napas. Ia berjalan keluar kantornya, menutup pintunya, dan berjalan menuju kelas 9. Sepertinya sudah banyak orangtua murid yang telah menantinya.

Baiklah.

Ini adalah kali pertama ia menjadi guru. Pertama kali menjadi wali kelas. Pertama kali harus berbicara di depan kelas pada orangtua murid, menjelaskan tentang apa saja kemajuan murid-murid.

Severus masuk ke kelas. Langsung menuju keja guru. Menyimpan tumpukan rapor di meja, dan duduk. Menatap pada orangtua yang harap-harap cemas.

"Selamat pagi, ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak orangtua murid—"

**FIN**

**AN**:

1) en [.] wikipedia [.] org [/] wiki [/] Education_in_England

Di sini Severus pertama jadi guru udah langsung jadi wali kelas ya? Hihi, biar deh, biar dia rasa #nyengir


End file.
